Isabelle, relatos de un francés enamorado
by Otaku Ka339
Summary: Francis, el país del amor, está enamorado de su gran amiga Isabel. Al ver que Lovino está empezando a interesarse en ella, tendrá que conquistarla antes que él. Denle una oportunidad, es mi primer fanfic ;) . Pareja: Francia x Fem!España y leve Romano x Fem!España . Espero que sea de su agrado :3 . Atención:ni Hetalia Axis Powers ni los personajes son míos, son de Himaruya Hidekaz.
1. Prólogo

Allí estábamos Gilbert y yo, esperando en el portal de la sala de conferencias, esperando a Isabel. Ella nos había dicho claramente que nos fuéramos directamente al restaurante dónde habíamos quedado en ir a comer los tres después de la charla, pero yo no me fiaba ni un pelo de Lovino, últimamente lo había visto despistado, con cara de enamorado, y no me gustaba para nada. Más le valía al italiano no acercarse más de la cuenta a Isa. La mirada brillante de Gil me despertó de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté

-Ya vienen- dijo con una sonrisa ladina- Más vale que nos escondamos ya, al menos que quieras que nos vean.

-Oh, sí – dije un poco distraído y me escondí con el detrás de un matorral, seguido por Gil, cuando Isabel y Lovino salían. Justo a tiempo.

-En serio Lovi, si sólo querías un tomate me lo podías haber pedido durante la conferencia, no pasa nada- dijo con su voz melodiosa, y soltó esa risa nerviosa tan característica suya. Estaba tan bella cuando se reía así, se le teñían las mejillas un tenue tono rosado que la hacía aún más perfecta. Todo en ella era adorable y encantador.

-N-no te pedí que te quedaras conmigo por eso, ¡maledizione!- dijo el italiano con la cara ya roja.-Q-quería que te quedaras p-porque…

Estaba empezando a preocuparme, que tartamudeara era peligroso. Además, había admitido abiertamente que quería que se quedara, y ese chico nunca ha sido honesto. Gilbert me miraba con una mueca de sorpresa, ¡lo sabía! Yo no era el único que pensaba que esta conversación se estaba volviendo comprometida.

-Y-yo…- el chico dejó de hablar y se aceraba de una manera peligrosa a la cara de Isabel, ¡La iba a besar!

Por supuesto, Isabel no se enteraba de nada, a veces era demasiado inocente.

No podía aguantarlo, no iba a quedarme mirando mientras ese niñato malcriado besaba a mi "Isabelle". Salí del arbusto y me planté allí delante y Lovino, al darse cuenta de mi presencia, se separó corriendo de Isabel y me dedicó una cara de muy pocos amigos. Isabel, por su parte, seguía con una cara confundida, pero al verme, se le iluminó la cara y se lanzó a abrazarme. Gilbert al parecer decidió seguirme el rollo y decir que la habíamos estado esperando para ir a comer. Ella nos reprochó que nos hubiéramos quedado, pero no parecía molesta en absoluto de nuestra presencia, no como "cierto" italiano.

Isabel se despidió de Lovino con un fuerte abrazo y le dijo que la próxima vez, le contara para que quería que se quedase. El italiano se ruborizó totalmente y se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo, seguramente a mí y a Gil, pero sinceramente no me importaba. Tenía a Gil, y lo más importante, a Isabel.

Francia -1- Sur Italia -0- me dije a mí mismo .


	2. Cap1: La charla con Gilbert

Después de una comida realmente reconfortante, Gilbert y yo decidimos acompañar a Isabel hasta su hotel. Se despidió de mí con dos besos en las mejillas y de Gil con un abrazo, porque Gil seguía siendo un poco más reservado con Isa. Le ponían nervioso las chicas, y aunque Isa era una amiga íntima y llevábamos prácticamente toda la vida (la de un país, es bastante larga) juntos, la trataba con mucho más cuidado y cariño, como una especie de hermana pequeña a la que tenía que proteger. Él y yo caminamos de vuelta a nuestros respectivos hoteles en silencio hasta que Gil lo rompió con una pregunta que me puso a la defensiva:

-¿A qué vino eso?

-¿El qué?-sabía perfectamente que se refería al numerito que habíamos montado antes, pero quizás si me hacía el despistado me salvaba de una conversación no del todo cómoda.

-Lo de lanzarte como un poseso a interrumpir el beso y hacerme salvarte el culo- enserio pienso que Gilbert a veces era demasiado brusco- creí que tú siempre estabas a favor de "l'amour". ¿Qué pasó con toda esa mierda, eh?

Suspire pesadamente, sabía que no me podría librar más, tendría que explicarle la situación, y con la sutileza que tenía Gilbert Isabel se enteraría poco después que él.

-Es una historia larga, mejor vayamos a tomar algo.

-Espero que no me estés vacilando. Más te vale soltarlo cuando lleguemos a donde sea que quieres ir.

-Sí, mon ami-le dije apoyándome en su hombro con una cara de rendición total.

Fuimos a una cafetería y pedimos dos cafés con leche y nos sentamos en la terraza, pues hacía un clima encantador: cielo despejado, mucho sol y una encantadora brisa marina.

-Pues verás- comencé a decir después de aclarar mi garganta- hice eso porque…

-Quieres soltarlo ya, ¡Dummkoft*!

-Está bien, sabes que siempre hemos protegido a Isa de cualquier chico peligroso-

-No creo que "Lovinito" sea realmente peligroso.

-¡No me interrumpas peige-cul*!

-Vale, vale…

-Quizás el chico peligroso, quizás sea yo… No sé cuándo empezó, pero comencé a tener la sensación de que Isa ya no era solo una amiga de la infancia, me atraía de una manera… romántica. ¿Me entiendes?

-Estás diciendo que Isa te…

-Sí, Isabel me gusta- dije con la cara un poco sonrojada.

-Eso es sorprendente, nunca pensé que tú, ya sabes…

-Sí, bueno…

-¡Entonces tienes que quedártela!

-¿Eh?

-¿Quién mejor que tú para ser su pareja? ¡El asombroso yo te da su aprobación! ¡Ve y conquístala!

-¿De veras lo apruebas?

-Por supuesto, harías una pareja digna para la compañía de mi increíble persona.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudarás en esto?

-¿Para que están los amigos sino?- dijo mientras sonreía enseñando sus blancos dientes y me estrechaba el brazo – Y suerte, porque Isa es un poco… ya sabes, despistada.

Y después de eso, pagamos los cafés y nos fuimos cada uno a su hotel. En verdad agradezco el apoyo de Gilbert, era una de las personas de las que más miedo tenía contarle sobre este sentimiento que aprisionaba mi corazón desde hace ya tanto tiempo…

Diccionario:

Dummkoft- Idiota (según translate google xD)

Peige-cul- Gili*puertas* ( no quiero decir palabrotas XD , según Miriam, que me fío porque está muy segura de que es así y va a clases de francés)

**Y hasta aquí el primer episodio, espero que os haya gustado, ¡mis queridos lectores! Y mil perdones por la demora, pero no me aclaraba a la hora de poner este documento como un capítulo xD. ¡Gracias tutoriales de Youtube ;3; ! Y desde ahora, debajo de cada historia, intentaré responder los reviews y poner alguna información, así que empezamos:**

**-Karla hizo este episodio escuchando a: Mika, y nightcore bien variadito xD.**

**-Este Fanfic (me refiero a la historia entera, no solo a este capítulo) está dedicado a mi gran amiga Miriam o Mirriamu-Galleta xD, por que le encanta el Frain/Fres . Un beso y un abrazo "largo" para ella, si está leyendo esto.**

**Ahora, vamos con las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Horus100: ¡Mil gracias! A mí también me encanta, y espero que como lectora esto satisfaga tus ansias de leer sobre Fem!Spain . **

**Unicornio: ¡No hagas la pelota, Wen xD! Pero me alegra que te haya gustado :3 . **

**¡ESPERO QUE ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO OS GUSTE TANTO COMO EL PROLOGO!**

***MAKE PASTA NOT WAR***


	3. Cap2: Recuerdos entrañables

**Atención: este episodio está basado en el pasado, cuando España y Francia eran las colonias romanas denominadas Hispania y Galia y cuenta como se conocieron. Si algún fallo, lo siento, pero los fanfics con datos históricos no son lo mío. He intentado sacar lo menos posible el tema histórico, y aun así seguro la cagué xD. Espero que disfrutéis del nuevo episodio y siento muchísimo que la semana pasada no pudiera subir capítulo nuevo, pero últimamente el ordenador se había rallado y he estado un poco ocupada con cosas de clase Dx . Sin más demora, os dejo el segundo episodio ;).**

Me senté en una piedra e intenté recordar por donde había ido. Después de veinte minutos pensando me di cuenta de que me había perdido y que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo volver a casa.

Simplemente me aburría y decidí salir hacia el sur a explorar. Pasé las montañas y me dirigí hacia un bosque. Y ahora que recapacitaba, ¿por qué demonios había decidido seguir por el frondoso y peligroso bosque? Ni yo mismo lo sabía.

Dándome por vencido, me tumbé en la hierba y cerré los ojos.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién eres?

-¿Eh?- Abrí los ojos perezosamente y me desperecé*.Me senté y miré a la persona que me acababa de hablar.

Me encontré con unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes llenos de vida.

-¿Quién eres? No te había visto nunca.

-Soy Galia, una colonia Romana. ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Hispania, aunque también me llaman Iberia. Pero si quieres me puedes llamar Isabel. Es mi nombre humano, también soy una colonia Romana- me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

-Vale, entonces tú me llamarás Francis, Isabel.

-Vale- Se quedó un momento callada mirando al suelo, y después volvió a mirarme a los ojos- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Normalmente el Imperio Romano no viene a visitarme y me siento muy sola, y tú vives cerca, ¿cierto?- Cuando vio mi cara de desconcierto pareció arrepentirse- Y-yo no quería ponerte en un aprieto, s-si no quieres no hace falta que…

-¡Me encantaría ser tu amigo!- La interrumpí- Yo tampoco tengo demasiados amigos y al vivir tan cerca, podemos vernos todos los días-Dije con entusiasmo.

-¿E-enserio? ¡Gracias!- se lanzó encima de mí y me dio un abrazo.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando hasta que el sol se empezó a poner.

-¡Oh! Se está haciendo tarde, mejor vayámonos a casa antes de que oscurezca, ¿sí?- Me dedicó otra sonrisa confiada.

-Pero… es que, no sé cómo volver a casa. Me había perdido, por eso me paré aquí a pensar.

-Entiendo, pero si te acompaño no podré volver a casa, no puedo orientarme por la noche, y hay peligrosas bestias en el bosque…Pero podrás venir conmigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Me refiero, podrías venir a mi casa y dormir allí hoy, y mañana te acompañaría por la mañana a tu casa, así ninguno tiene que preocuparse por el otro. Espero que te no te echen en falta por un día - me guiñó el ojo y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Gracias- le agarré la mano y me levanté. Después la solté y comenzamos a andar.

-¿Por qué me has soltado la mano?-me preguntó desconcertada.

-¡Oh! Perdón -le cogí la mano de nuevo y caminamos hasta su territorio.

Al parecer, vivía en una zona cerca del mar y bastante concurrida, al estar el puerto en frente.

Isabel vivía en un Domus* bastante más grande que el mío, para ser sinceros, pero también hay que decir que yo había oído hablar de Hispania y al parecer al Imperio Romano le gustaba mucho como colonia. Decía que casi siempre se comportaba muy bien con él y que pronunciaba el latín de una espléndida manera.

No estaba muy seguro de que esa niña no mucho mayor que yo, incluso diría un poco menor, fuera la Hispania que el gran Imperio Romano alababa. Pero ahora que éramos amigos, tendría tiempo de descubrirlo.

Y aunque no lo fuera, realmente no me importaba, porque una amiga con la que poder hablar todos los días, no estaba nada mal.

**Y hasta aquí el segundo episodio de "Isabelle, relatos de un francés enamorado". Sé que me he demorado muchísimo, y que es muy corto, y esta semana voy a intentar subir varios episodios como disculpa. Pero no os miento cuando os digo que estas dos semanas he tenido bastantes problemas con el ordenador (como que mi hermano estudia hostelería en el ordenador, y casi todo en rato lo ocupa; que el ordenador hace poco se ralló y tuvimos que reiniciarlo; que también vino mi hermana la semana pasada, y también lo quería utilizar; que he tenido exámenes en el instituto bastante difíciles, aunque aún me quedan dos TT3TT y más excusas que supongo que no os interesan). Y bueno, lo iba anunciar más tarde, pero ya es tarde así que…Ya tengo más historias pensadas para Fem! Spain (Yay!) pero voy a esperar a acabar esta historia, que por cierto, tendrá unos 10 episodios más o menos. Tengo ideas de un par de One-shots, y una historia bastante "larguita" pensada ya. **

**Bueno, vamos con el diccionario, ¿Sí?**

**Desperezarse *: Extender y estirar los miembros, para sacudir la pereza o librarse del entumecimiento.**

**Domus*: Las Domus eran las viviendas de las familias de un cierto nivel económico.** **Las medidas de una Domus de gran tamaño podían llegar a 120 metros de largo por 30 metros de ancho. El modelo habitual constaba de una sola planta. (Para saber más, buscar en Wikipedia: -Vivienda en la antigua Roma-)Creí que Isabel viviría en una vivienda de un cierto nivel económico por ser la representación de Hispania. Yo pienso que los tratarían como una familia adinerada a los países.**

**Y ahora lo reviews (o mejor EL review xD ):**

**Horus100: Pues la verdad, no creo que lo pueda poner en esta historia, pero haré un One-shot con Isabel de esa manera. Practicaré un poco para que me salga respetable xD. Pero me gusta muchísimo la idea, porque he leído alguna historia con Antonio de esa manera y Isabel creo que daría más miedo, porque sabes que Isa es más fuerte que él, sería una idea digna de plasmar ;) . **

**P.S: Para todos los pervertidos ahí afuera, Francis no le hizo nada, era un niño adorable e inocente por esos tiempos. Un poco más crecidito ya no, pero cuando ocurre esto, aún era como cualquier niño normal (¿?xD)**

**P.S2: Me alegran mucho los reviews. Si tienes tiempo, por favor, comenta. Pones feliz a esta personita detrás de la pantalla TTvTT**

**MAKE PASTA NOT WAR!**


	4. Cap3: Por la mañana, al despertar

**Hola, cómo prometí, estoy aquí por segunda vez esta semana (espero que no os moleste mucho xD) y hoy os traigo el tercer episodio *v*. Es que hoy revisé el fanfic y ¡OH DIOS MÍO! , tenía un nuevo review. Me ha alegrado tanto, que he decidido escribir este episodio, porque me ha venido la inspiración ;). Espero que os guste este episodio tanto cómo a mí, porque he decidido añadir un extra que descubriréis al ir leyendo el fanfic. Y a ver si me sale más largo que los anteriores, porque un episodio por semana y tan corto seguro os dan ganas de tirarme por un barranco xD. Una aclaración antes de comenzar, el nombre humano de Francia es Francis, el de Fem! España es Isabel (según yo) y el de Alemania Ludwig. Ahora sí, vamos con la historia:**

Me desperté con el sonido del despertador y lo apagué delicadamente, con un solo toque. Yo no era la típica persona que se ponía agresiva al despertarse y castigaba al inerte objeto sin culpa alguna. Simplemente me quedaba sentado en la cama acabándome de despertar. Miré el techo, una moqueta impecable de color gris claro; después las paredes, un color crema con pequeños adornos grises levemente más oscuros que la moqueta. No era el hotel más estiloso, pero el servicio era espléndido y no era demasiad costoso. Dirigí mi mirada a la mesita de noche al lado derecho de mi cama, hasta encontrarme con mi teléfono móvil. Estaba en silencio, pero vibraba y hacía ruido encima del mueble. Miré la pantalla, y cuál grata fue mi sorpresa, era Ludwig. Esto era lo que me ponía de mal humor por la mañana, seguro que me había llamado gritarme por el teléfono por dios sabe qué cosa. Respiré hondo, y descolgué:

-_Bonjour* _Ludwig.

-_Guten Morgen, Frankreich*. - Mon dieu*, _que mal sonaba mi nombre en alemán- ¿Ayer recogiste el formulario de encima de mi mesa y tu notificante correspondiente para-

-No- contesté secamente antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar.

-Lo suponía- dejo escapar un suspiro- el formulario te lo enviaré por fax cuando lleguemos cada uno a su casa. En cuanto a la notificación, he de informarte que hoy por la tarde tenemos otra conferencia mundial…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque os pasasteis casi todo el rato perdiendo el tiempo en los descansos, que además alargasteis unas horas.

-_Touché*_- Dije dándome por vencido- ¿A qué hora empieza?

-17:15, Allí te veré. _Auf Wiedersehen*- _Y dicho esto colgó. Que seco era.

Tiré el móvil a los pies de la cama y me destapé completamente. Me levanté perezosamente, saqué mi maleta del armario vacío y la lancé a la cama. La abrí y la inspeccioné cautelosamente, -¿qué debería ponerme?- no es que fuera ninguna ocasión especial, pero yo era un hombre estiloso y vivía de mi impecable imagen.

Me decidí por un traje con un tenue tono gris simple y una camisa sencilla azul purpúreo*.

Cuando me disponía a sacar las prendas fui interrumpido por alguien llamando a mi puerta.

Pensé en ignorar a quien fuera que estuviera en mi puerta, pero recapacité y caminé hacia la puerta. Hacer como si no estaba en la habitación sería infantil, descortés y poco creíble, porque todo el mundo sabe que Francis Bonnefoy, si se trae compañía y ya ha pagado el hotel, se la lleva a su habitación. Además tenía bastante claro quién era, y "ella" no se merecía que la despreciara de aquel modo.

Abrí la puerta y dediqué una sonrisa encantadora a la persona detrás dela puerta.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días Francis!- Era Isabel, ayer habíamos quedado para desayunar juntos en una cafetería con productos parisinos que habíamos visto al volver los tres del restaurante para dejarla en su hotel. Al parecer, había venido a recogerme. Es todo un cielo.- ¿Aún no estás vestido? Bueno no pasa nada, te espero abajo, ¿vale?- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado.

Siempre me dejaba descolocado. Ni siquiera me había dejado hablar pero no me molestaba para nada. Podría estar todo un día escuchando su voz sin cansarme. Me di cuenta de que me había dejado la marca de sus rojos labios en la mejilla y me la quité casi sin gana, me parecía adorable que me hubiera dejado sus labios impregnados en uno de mis mofletes y era todo un desperdicio quitarlo, pero si iba por ahí con la marca iba a parecer un estúpido que no podía conseguir besos en la mejilla de la chica que le gustaba.

Volví a la realidad un rato después de estar delirando con todos y cada uno de los aspectos que hacían a Isabel especialmente única y perfecta. Cogí mi ropa y comencé a vestirme, no quería hacer esperar más a Isabel.

**-AQUÍ VIENE EL EXTRA DE COMPENSACIÓN POR MI AUSENCIA- Que lo disfrutéis, da ^J ^**

**(Isabel's POV*) **

Me desperté y me senté en la cama con las rodillas cruzadas. Encendí mi móvil y me di cuenta de que tenía una llamada perdida de Alemania, así que marqué su número para saber lo que quería, seguramente me había olvidado de algo en la sala de conferencias. Me gustara o no, yo era un poco despistada y a menudo se me olvidaban las cosas. También dicen que no sé leer la atmósfera, ¿Qué significa eso igualmente? ¿Acaso se puede leer una atmósfera? Escuchar la voz de Ludwig me hizo parar de reflexionar conmigo misma.

-_¿Spanien*?_

_-_Sí, soy yo. He visto ahora que me has llamado, ¿pasa algo?

-Entiendo, gracias por llamar. Quería decirte que hoy volvemos a tener conferencia mundial a las 17:15. También había que recoger un formulario personal, pero eso ya te lo enviaré por fax cuando lleguemos a nuestras despectivas casas.

-Está bien, gracias por informarme, Alemania. Nos vemos allí entonces, ¡Adiós!

-_Bis Später!* _

Colgué y me dirigí a mi maleta para sacar algo de ropa. Cualquier otra persona habría preguntado por qué teníamos que hacer otra conferencia mundial, pero yo sabía cómo era Alemania, y no haría ninguna quedada extra si no fuera necesario. Porque ¿para qué engañarnos? A nadie le gustaban las conferencias mundiales, siempre acabábamos peleándonos los unos con los otros. Gritos, reproches, burlas y comparaciones eran escuchados en todas, TODAS, las conferencias. Algunas veces hasta se lanzaban tazas de té o de café, latas vacías de refrescos, bolígrafos, papeles con el temario de la reunión… resumiendo, todo lo que uno tenga a su alcance. Yo no soy excepción, me han echado de la sala más de una vez por intentar agredir al impertinente de Inglaterra con el ego más grande que sus cejas.

Me puse un pantalón rojo ceñido con un cinturón blanco y una blusa sin mangas también blanca un poco transparente. Hoy había quedado con Francis y quería impresionarle. Él siempre iba tan glamuroso, y yo casi desentonaba siempre, pero esta vez no será así. Esta vez Isabel parecería una persona apropiada para ir con Francis como pareja.

Me fui al baño y comencé a maquillarme, un poco de sombra de ojos marrón oscuro bien difuminado, un poco de colorete neutral, un pintalabios "rojo pasión" y máscara de pestañas…

Espera un momento, ¿acababa de referirme a Francis y a mí cómo una pareja? Me subió un pequeño rubor a las mejillas.

¡No! Me convencí a mí misma, ¡te referías como una pareja de amigos, por supuesto! Como cuando sales con Prusia, o con Feli (referencia a Felicia, Fem! Italia). Nada más Isabel. Me pegué un bofetada* mental, cogí mi bolso y salí del hotel dirigiéndome al sitio donde se hospedaba Francis.

**Y eso ha sido todo, amigos. Una aclaración, Alemania no pudo retener a los países y darles los formularios ni la notificación por que salió pronto para cuidar de Italia. Tampoco pudo avisarlos por la tarde ese mismo día porque estaba "ocupado" con Italia. Cada uno que se imagine lo que quiera ;). Vamos con el diccionario:**

**Bonjour: Buenos días -francés-**

**Guten Morgen: Buenos días -alemán-**

**Frankreich: Francia -alemán-**

**Mon dieu: Dios mío -francés-**

**Touché: Expresión francesa que** **se emplea a menudo en la cultura popular y en la conversación en general, sobre todo en la discusión y el debate. Si una persona presenta un argumento y el otro entrega una respuesta inteligente o apropiada, la primera persona puede responder touché como un modo de reconocer una buena respuesta.**

**Azul purpúreo: buscarlo si queréis en Wikipedia, es un morado tirando para azul.**

**Auf Wierdersehen: Adiós (de una forma formal) -alemán-**

**Spanien: España -alemán-**

**Bis Später!: Hasta luego -alemán-**

**Ahora, respondamos los reviews, estoy muy emocionada ewe :**

**Mirriamu: ¡muchas gracias mirriamu! Me pone muy feliz que te guste ya que esta historia fue idea tuya y te la dedico porque sé que te encanta esta pareja. ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pobre Francis! Pero bueno, así conoce a Isa y se hacen amigos ;). ¡Un beso!**

**Kairy-Hitsugaya: yo también la adoro, ¿nos hacen algún tipo de hechizo a las españolas para que nos encante acaso? Porque sé de buena tinta que nosotras no somos las únicas.**

**Muchas gracias, me anima mucho que digas que te encanta… ./. **

**De pequeños son todos los personajes una monada de pequeñitos, me dan ganas de abrazarlos ;3; .**

**¡Muchas gracias por decirme el fallo! No te preocupes, no me enfada para nada, me pone muy feliz que me corrijas, así aprenderé a escribir mejor y no haré el ridículo más de lo que ya lo he hecho xD. Por cierto, creo que ya lo he arreglado. Que también, anda que equivocarme con eso… es para tirarme a un río xD. Por favor, no me tires al río, me fijaré más TT3TT. Pero que conste, yo avisé de que de alguna forma u otra, la iba a cagar xD. ´**

**Y así me despido, mis queridos lectores . Espero que este episodio os guste y siento que pese a mis intentos, haya sido también cortito TT^TT.**

**MAKE PASTA NOT WAR! (=****ヮ****=)**೨


	5. Cap4 Un buen sabor de boca

**Hola de nuevo, en este episodio, me fuerzo a mí misma a hacer un episodio pasable.**

**Atención: Este episodio contiene bastante vocabulario francés, si alguna cosa está mal, por favor avisar. Es que yo no sé francés y entonces me las tengo que apañar con mi madre, Miriam e internet. Dicho esto: **

**¿Preparados para un episodio más largo que los anteriores? , pues seguir leyendo queridísimos lectores:**

Me vestí y peiné lo más rápido que pude. Me metí en un bolsillo el móvil y en el otro la cartera.

Después bajé hasta el recibidor del hotel y al ver que Isabel no estaba ahí, supuse que había salido fuera del hotel y fui en su busca.

La encontré en la acera contraria donde se encontraba la puerta del hotel. Estaba apoyada en la pared con la mirada perdida. Iba a llamarla pero cuando iba a articular su nombre alguien me interrumpió.

-¡Isabella!- Era el monigote de Lovino, ya volvía a la carga. ¿No había tenido suficiente con lo de ayer?- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Oh, ¡hola Lovi! Estoy aquí porque había una conferencia mundial, ¿ya se te había olvidado? Fue ayer – dijo soltando una risita risueña.

-No me refería a eso. Bueno, da igual. Esto… ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo? Digo, sólo si tú quieres- ya se había puesto rojo otra vez. Este niñato italiano nunca aprendería como cortejar a una dama.

-Lovi, que tierno por tu parte el invitarme, ¡estás todo rojito como un tomate maduro! Pero… no puedo, lo siento. Ya he quedado en desayunar con Francis.

Já. Francia -2- Sur Italia -0- Pensé aguantándome la risa para que no me descubrieran, porque por supuesto, ellos no se habían inmutado de mi presencia.

-Entiendo… Igualmente, ten cuidado con ese _pervertito sporco*_. No dejes que te ponga un dedo encima, ¿eh?

-¡Romano! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no llames así a Francis! Lo creas o no, él nunca se aprovecharía de mí. ¿Por qué todos los países decís eso? ¿Conocéis acaso a Francis? - Isabel parecía incluso enfadada, parecía que había tocado un tema un poco delicado, incluso sentí pena por el italiano…

-_Scusa_*… _Io no*…_

-Isabel soltó un suspiro –No pasa nada, Lovi. No podría enfadarme contigo- le dio un beso dulce en la frente.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, y después Romano se despidió y se fue. Isabel se volvió a apoyar en la pared con un aura triste.

-Isabelle, ¿te he hecho esperar mucho?

-No, no te preocupes Francis- me dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas que me volvían loco.

Se notaba que no estaba igual de animada que siempre, pero tampoco estaba muy mal. Seguro que con el desayuno conmigo se animaba de nuevo.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a la cafetería _mon ami*?_- Le dije ofreciéndole mi brazo.

-_Oui*_- Dijo ella riéndose y aceptándolo- ¿Te acuerdas dónde estaba?

-_Bien sûr*._

Seguimos bromeando hasta llegar a la cafetería. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos en la parte exterior del local. Yo, como buen caballero francés que soy, le ayudé a sentarse sacando la silla y, después de que se sentara, acomodarla.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que vas a pedir?- Le pregunté.

-Claro, un _croissant*_ acompañado de _cafe au lait*._

-Pero eso es un cliché*, _mon ami_, no prefieres…

-_S'il tous plaît*_, _Frère ainé*-_ Había puesto ojos de cachorrito y estaba hablando en francés. Maldita Isabel, como sabía que ella era mi única debilidad y como lo utilizaba en mi contra. Me tuve que retener para no sonrojarme.

-Está bien…

-¡Gracias Francis!

-Disculpen, ¿ya saben lo que van a tomar?- nos dijo una señora con el pelo castaño avellana y los ojos grises, (nota de la autora: es así porque creo que esos rasgos serían muy monos juntos, y como soy la escritora, lo que digo va a misa xD) que aparentaba no más de cuarenta y cinco años, y tenía un marcado –más que el mío- acento francés.

-Sí, querríamos dos _cafes au lait_ y dos_ croissants_.

-Está bien. Enseguida regreso con su orden- la señora se metió de nuevo al pequeño establecimiento.

-¿Ya sabes lo de la conferencia de esta tarde?- pregunté antes de que se creara un silencio incómodo entre nosotros.

-Sí, Alemania me llamó hace un rato. Esto… ¿Ya has pensado con quien te vas a sentar? Es que me lo paso mucho mejor cuando estoy…

De repente paró de hablar y se ruborizó. Me apartó la mirada y, con la cara roja, acabó la frase con un todo de voz casi imperceptible:

-Me gusta mucho estar contigo, Francis.

Por mucho que hubiera intentado decirlo bajo, yo lo había escuchado y hacía eco en mi cabeza. Le gusta mucho estar conmigo. No sé porque, pero creo que últimamente Isabel se ha empezado a comportar diferente conmigo.

"Es hora de dar un paso más en tu relación con Isa" me dije a mí mismo.

Tragué saliva para responderla pero la señora me interrumpió dejando en la mesa el pedido. Obligué a Isa a dejarme pagar, que sinceramente me costó, mira que es testaruda.

Tomé un sorbo de mi café y le respondí totalmente sereno.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso "Isabelle". Yo también disfruto mucho de tu compañía y me encantaría sentarme hoy contigo- hice una pausa para mirarla directamente a los ojos- pero, ¿qué te parece si hoy en vez de irte directamente a España, disfrutamos de una semana de compañía mutua en mi bello país?

De nuevo un rubor -no tan fuerte como antes- se apoderó de sus mejillas y pronunció una frase que me supo a gloria.

-Está bien, me encantaría.

Comimos en un silencio confortable y al empezar a caminar Isabel no paraba de mirarme de reojo. Quería hablar de algo pero no sabía cómo empezar la conversación.

-¿Pasa algo, _mon ami_?

-Es que mientras te estabas arreglando esta mañana me encontré a Roma y me enfadé con él.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Yo sabía perfectamente por qué, pero si no le seguía la corriente, tendría que dar explicaciones.

-Se volvió a meter contigo.

-Isa, ya te he dicho mil veces que no me importa lo que me llamen.

-Pero me molesta tanto, como te juzgan, como te tratan… ¡Y ni siquiera te conocen! ¡Me pone mala el solo pensarlo!

Abrí mis brazos y no necesitó ninguna palabra más. Se lanzó a mis brazos. Su cabeza reposaba en mi pecho y sus manos, me rodeaban la espalda. Me pareció verle los ojos vidriosos, y le acaricié el pelo con dulzura. Después sequé una lágrima que estaba a punto de descender a su rostro y le besé la frente.

Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que una voz que reconocimos tanto Isabel como yo nos interrumpió.

-Que tierna escena de película, teatreros. Enserio me dais ahorcadas.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, _Anglaterre*._

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-Nada que sea más divertido que molestaros.

-Pues hazte un favor y depílate esas cejas que tienes, ya verás cómo se te pasan las horas rapidito, inglés impertinente.

Y dicho esto, Isabel se fue sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sabiendo que había ganado la pelea. Pero, olvidándose de mí.

- _Oh, poor little Francis, she left you alone?*-_ me miró con cara burlona.

-Piérdete.

No estaba de humor para comportarme respetuoso con él, y mucho menos después de hacer que Isa se fuera sin despedirse.

-_Look how scared I am, frog*._

Y sólo os diré que empezamos a pelearnos como siempre. Llegué al hotel después de casi media hora peleando con ese sujeto sin sentido gustativo.

Me duché tranquilamente y al salir vi en mi móvil que Isabel me había mandado un mensaje:

De: Isa

Francis, siento mucho haberte dejado ahí solo con el cejudo ese. Hoy en la conferencia te veo. No te enfades, por favor.

Un beso, Isa :3

No me molesté en responder, la iba a ver después y estaba casi seguro de que ella sabía que no estaba enfadada con ella.

Comí en el restaurante del hotel y me preparé esperando a la hora de la conferencia.

**Y hasta aquí el cuarto episodio, siento mucho la tardanza y espero que el que sea más largo que normalmente os haya animado un poquito. Sé que no es extremadamente largo, pero lo he intentado. Ahora vamos con el diccionario, como de costumbre (esta vez hay mucho que traducir TT^TT):**

**Pervertito sporco: pervertido asqueroso -italiano-**

**Scusa: perdón/ perdona -italiano-**

**Io no: yo no -italiano-**

**Mon ami: amiga mía (aunque también puede ser amigo mío, eso es según el contexto) -francés- **

**Oui: Sí (supongo que esto ya lo sabíais, pero por si acaso)**

**Bien sûr: por supuesto -francés-**

**Croissant: cruasán -francés-**

**Cafe au lait: café dulce con leche muy consumido en Francia -francés-**

**Cliché: El término cliché (tomado del idioma francés en el cual se refiere a un estereotipo) se refiere a una frase, expresión, acción, o idea, que ha sido usada en exceso, hasta el punto en que pierde la fuerza o novedad pretendida, especialmente si en un principio fue considerada notoriamente poderosa o innovadora. -francés- (las descripciones las hace Wikipedia xD)**

**S'il tous plaît: por favor (de una manera informal, usada normalmente para amigos o familia) -francés-**

**Frère ainé: hermano mayor (me pareció adecuado utilizar esta expresión, pues Francia en la serie se autodenomina el "hermano mayor" de todos los países sin importarle si son mayores o menores que él) -francés-**

**Anglaterre: Inglaterra -francés-**

**Oh, poor little Francis, she left you alone? : Oh, pobre pequeño Francis, ¿te ha dejado solo? -inglés-**

**Look how scared I am, frog: Mira lo asustado que estoy, rana (lo de rana es porque en varios episodios de Hetalia doblado en inglés, Inglaterra tiene la "simpatía" de llamarle con este "cariñoso" apodo a Francia) **

**Y ya está, por fin TTvTT. Ahora vamos con los reviews (mi parte favorita ):**

**Horus100: Pues mira, lo estoy intentando y espero que este episodio te guste, porque me he esforzado de veras para hacerlo más largo. Y sobre lo de Isabel, si quieres mi respuesta sobre eso, mira al "ATENCIÓN" que verás más abajo.**

**Kairy-Hitsugaya: Gracias, ya verás cómo este episodio te compensa (o no xD).**

**Arthur, ewe . ¡ES MI SEGUNDO PERSONAJE FAVORITO! Y las cejas, las cejas… ****me atraen como un imán ****XD. Lo mismo te digo, si quieres ver lo que te respondo a tu petición sobre Arthur, busca el "ATENCIÓN" al final del apartado de reviews.**

**Mirriamu: … ****sin comentarios**** xD**

**ATENCIÓN: Sobre las peticiones… Mis queridísimos lectores, he escuchado (mejor dicho leído XD) vuestras ideas y me encantan, así que os daré un preview de lo que tengo pensado hacer en el próximo capítulo:**

**En la conferencia Inglaterra se peleará con Francis e Isabel. Isabel se acabará cabreando y sacará la alabarda… Gilbert dirá cosas… (No os digo el que, pierde la emoción).**

**Un beso, lectores.**

**MAKE PASTA NOT WAR! (=****ヮ****=)**೨


	6. Cap5: La conferencia mundial

**Atención: en este episodio hay más personajes de Nyotalia, además de insinuaciones sutiles (o no, juzgáis vosotros)de las siguientes parejas (que han sido elegidas porque me gustan xD) GerIta, Usuk, Turquía x Grecia y PruHun. Ahí va el episodio 5 (al siguiente episodio ya se van a Francia, Oh là là :3 ):**

Decidí cambiarme de ropa por tercera vez; el traje que me puse al principio de la mañana estaba sudado de haber peleado con _Anglaterre,_ y el atuendo que me puse después de ducharme, quedó arruinado al salir del restaurante, al chocarme con una camarera novata que estampó un plato de pasta contra mi conjunto. Me hubiera gustado quejarme a la chica, pero parecía tan arrepentida… así que lo dejé pasar.

Otro traje, genial. Me encanta haber utilizado tres trajes de marca en menos de medio día. Le voy a enviar la factura a Arthur, al fin y al cabo, es todo su culpa.

Salí de camino al edificio de la conferencia mundial sin ganas. Arrastraba los pies como un niño pequeño al que llevan a la escuela de nuevo después del verano. Llevaba mi cartera mal agarrada, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a escurrir de mis manos. Era la viva imagen de un zombi vagando por las calles.

-¡Francy-pants*!- gritó Gilbert soplándome su aliento en la nuca.

Sin haber reconocido la voz de Gilbert me giré para asestarle un golpe con la cartera al imbécil que me había soplado el cogote.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa contigo?- dijo mientras se frotaba con la mano el brazo que le acababa de golpear.

-Perdón, _mon ami._ No sabía que eras tú.

-Igualmente, ¿qué mierda te pasa? ¡Ninguna persona normal se pone así porque se le hable!

-¡Ninguna persona normal saluda respirando como un acosador a una persona que va andando por la calle tranquilamente! ¡Dios Gilbert!

Gilbert se quedó callado seguramente asimilando lo que había dicho. De repente sonrió.

-Así que Isabel te ha dejado plantado…

-¡No es así! Es que Arthur se ha puesto a incordiarnos después del desayuno y ha acabado enfadando a Isabel.

-Lo siento, pero vuestra escenita me estaba provocando náuseas.- dijo Arthur apareciendo de la nada y tan rápido como apareció, se empezó a ir por otro camino.

-¿Lo seguimos?- me preguntó Gil con la cara sorprendida mientras lo veíamos marchar.

-No vale la pena, simplemente lleguemos a la estúpida conferencia y acabemos esto pronto.

-Si me cuentas que ha pasado con eso de la "escenita", galán, dejo estar tu ánimo de mierda sin criticarlo- me sugirió Gil recuperando su sonrisa lasciva de nuevo.

-Está bien…-solté un bufido. ¿De repente tenía que contar todas mis experiencias con Isa a Gil? ¿Por qué? ¿Es ahora mi terapeuta y consejero de relaciones? ¡Soy el país del amor! ¡No necesito ayuda para conquistar a nadie! ¡Si quisiera, ahora mismo tendría a cualquier mujer rogando a mis pies!

Aunque también, mi _Isabelle _es diferente… supongo que es lo que me atrae tanto de ella.

Lo que quedaba de camino a la conferencia, estuve explicando con pelos y señales a Gilbert todo lo que había pasado. Cuando acabé y me disponía a tirar de la puerta para entrar al edificio, Gilbert se puso delante de mí y me dedicó una completa sonrisa.

-¿Así que tú e Isa os vais a París una semana después de la conferencia? ¡Qué romántico!- añadió soltando una carcajada terriblemente fuerte y fuera de situación. Me recordó dos cosas sobre Gilbert:

1-Es un imbécil que no sabe pronunciar "romanticismo" ni ninguna palabra relacionada sin partirse la caja.

2- Era "un poco" lento en reaccionar –Quiero decir, tardó todo este tiempo en darse cuenta de que le había propuesto a Isa una semana de vacaciones a solas conmigo…

Conmigo y nadie más…

Solo ella y yo…

Cada vez que lo repetía en mi cabeza, sonaba mejor.

-Sí y no, nos vamos, pero no directamente al salir de la conferencia, y no nos vamos a París, vamos a-

El sonido de la sartén de Elizaveta impactando contra la cabeza de Gilbert interrumpió mi frase. Vi como Gilbert se caía al suelo, al parecer, inconsciente.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?- dije soltando otro suspiro. Lo patético de todo esto es que era que usual en nuestras quedadas…

-¡Le ha robado la maleta a Austria!- exclamó Elizaveta llena de rabia- ¿No puede dejar de molestar?

-¿Otra vez?- pregunté intrigado. Era la cuarta vez consecutiva que lo hacía, en cada conferencia mundial le intentaba quitar alguna cosa, aunque siempre venía Hungría, le pegaba y se la quitaba.

-¡Sí!- Elizaveta empezaba a tirar chispas.

Gilbert era un verdadero masoquista…

-Ese señorito aristócrata se lo merece, no me arrepiento de nada ¡Kesesese!- gritaba Gilbert poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

Hungría levantó la sartén de nuevo para asestarle otro golpe pero la voz de Japón la paró.

-¿H-Hungría-san?

-¿Qué pasa Kiku?- preguntó Elizaveta recuperando la compostura.

-Taiwán y yo hemos encontrado el… material que buscaba- Japón se sonrojó bastante.

-¿Enserio?- se le encendió la cara y soltó una sonrisa radiante. Después recupero por unos segundos la cara cívica para dirigirse a Gilbert- Esto no va a quedar así, Gibert.

Y dicho esto se marchó con Japón.

Gil y yo entramos a la sala y encontramos la típica escena cuando llegas un poco antes de que empiece la reunión:

Ludwig sonrojándose mientras Felicia le abrazaba o le daba besos casuales en el cuello o en la mejilla.

Sadiq (Turquía) intentando molestar a Helena (Grecia) mientras ella dormía plácidamente con un gato sobre su cabeza y otro ente sus brazos, como un peluche.

Kiku, Mei (Taiwán) y Elizaveta mirando doujinshis yaoi de R18 (porque si creían que no me había dado cuenta, estaban equivocados. El hermano mayor Francis se enteraba de todo).

Y Emma (Bélgica) charlando con Isa con su típica sonrisa gatuna.

Intenté escuchar de lo que hablaban, o leer sus labios, pero no pude. Me conformé con ver su lenguaje corporal.

Isa estaba un poco sonrojada y tenía los ojos brillantes. Emma simplemente sonreía. Al poco se dio cuenta de que habíamos llegado y nos dedicó una sonrisa amigable tanto a mí como a Gil. Isa, en cambio nos saludó animadamente y nos señaló los sitios a su lado. Asentimos silenciosamente y nos dirigimos hacia ella. Nos sentamos y hablamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que empezamos la conferencia.

Poco después de empezarla oficialmente, ya era un completo caos.

Todo había empezado porque Dinamarca se estaba tomando una cerveza, y Gilbert ordenó a su hermano que le trajeran una a él. Ludwig afirmó que no podía, y que era más, Dinamarca tenía que tirar la suya pues las bebidas alcohólicas estaban prohibidas en las reuniones. Aquí se abrió una discusión entre los amantes del alcohol y Ludwig. Emily se acabó metiendo porque empezaron a decir que si no había cerveza, tampoco debería haber refrescos. Ante esto también se metió Arthur, defendiendo a su ex colonia (Y posible amante, ¡Ohonhonhon!)

-¿Entonces porque no quitamos también el permiso para comer tomates?

-¿Qué te han hecho los tomates a ti, bastardo?- replicó Romano

-Nada, simplemente leí que los tomates hacen descender el coeficiente intelectual, y no hay más que veros a ti y a España para comprobarlo. Sólo os hago un favor, desagradecidos…

-Oye, ¿de qué mierdas vas? Yo creo que deberíamos prohibir tus "aperitivos" incomibles con aspecto a carbón y el sabor que ha mandado ya a varios países al hospital. Es más, debería ser ilegal dejarte cocinar, inútil.

Eso había herido al inglés en lo más profundo de su alma, así que decidió sacar la artillería pesada a la que siempre acudía cuando España había manchado su honor: La armada invencible y las ex colonias latinas.

-Lo que debería ser ilegal es dejarte tomar decisiones sola. Quiero decir, ¿has visto todas y cada una de las veces que has decidido tú algo? Ha sido un completo desastre. No tengo que recordarte tu autoproclamada "Armada invencible" o la independización de tus colonias latinas por tu poco tacto con ellas, ¿o sí?

Miré a Isabel, cualquiera que no la conociera pensaría que estaba a punto de sollozar, pero no Gil y yo. Sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, Isabel es un país demasiado orgulloso para parecer débil ante otros países.

Con la primera lágrima recorriendo su mejilla, apareció la alabarda entre sus dedos y sus ojos perdieron su brillo. Se abalanzó contra Inglaterra en un movimiento rápido y limpio y comenzó a intentar partirle en dos una y otra vez. Arthur pudo arreglárselas para esquivar los ataques hasta que Ludwig, Gil, Matthias (Dinamarca) y yo la separábamos de Inglaterra y la sacábamos de allí (porque sí, se necesitaron a cuatro hombres en una muy buena forma física para cargar a Isabel y sacarla).

Matthias le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le susurró algo parecido a un "no pasa nada, todo está bien" y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Ellos no habían tenido demasiada relación ciertamente, pero siempre se habían llevado bien. Tenían varios gustos en común, uno de ellos, hacer sonreír a toda la gente que les rodeaba, y otra, las alabardas. A lo que por cierto, cabe contaros, que se llevó la alabarda de Isa de su posesión para evitar posibles ataques más tarde.

Ludwig nos pidió que la lleváramos a algún lugar para que se relajara, que nos daba permiso para escabullirnos a los tres y así evitar más confrontaciones. Después se despidió secamente y entró en la sala de nuevo.

Isabel, al ver a este último, y por tanto, estar a solas con sus dos mejores amigos, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Gil y yo nos dimos una mirada de complicidad y, casi sincronizados, nos sentamos silenciosamente en el suelo cada uno a un lado, y la abrazamos. La escuchamos llorar y dar pequeños saltitos al sollozar y nos estuvimos abrazando por mucho tiempo.

Nos separamos cuando Isabel paró prácticamente de llorar y nos miró con sus ojos verdes de nuevo.

Los tenía enrojecidos y muy brillantes y nos dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-N-no pasa nada chicos, me voy a mi habitación, estoy cansada y-

Gilbert la interrumpió.

-Morenita, no intentes mentirnos, que no funciona. Estás mal, y necesitas la compañía de mi increíble persona y la del no tan increíble de Francis.

-_Mon ami_, Gilbert tiene razón…

-Chicos, yo…- hubo un gran silencio, Isabel volvió a contenerse las lágrimas, pero esta vez, de felicidad- G-gracias, os quiero…- y ahora sí, nos dedicó una sonrisa verdadera que solo ella nos transmitía, esas que, al menos a mí, me prometía el cielo.

Era una sonrisa tan bella, que no me hubiera importado morir en aquel mismo instante, con esa última imagen en mi mente.

**Y hasta aquí el quinto episodios, mis queridos lectores. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sé que me he demorado un montón, y lo siento, pero últimamente estoy o estudiando para exámenes, o haciendo deberes,** **o durmiendo siesta (la ley de la vaga, amigos míos xD). Simplemente quiero informaros que retiro lo de "un capítulo por semana" porque lo he incumplido ya más de tres veces y a mí no te gusta mentir, chicos. Este episodio se supone que tenía que tener más tensión, peor como soy una románticona, ha salido un fluff al final xD. No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero Francis no ha dicho al final a donde van. ¡Quedaros con las ganas! *se frota las manos de forma perversa***

**Nah, mentira xD. Se van a air aaaa…. ¡Toulouse! Ya tengo varias ideas de a dónde pueden ir, pero si sabéis algún sitio que os guste de allí que hayáis visto en algún video, alguna página, que sé yo… Me ayudaría mucho para escribir más ideas. Por eso, si tenéis algún lugar bonito o interesante, escribidme su nombre en un review o en un mensaje privado, que me ayuda mucho ;9. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y soportar mi vaguería. Me despido queridísimos lectores.**


End file.
